


They're Free To Live However

by Akane_Yuna (Azurame_Neve)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone adores Eren, High School, I want Happy-ends but I never suceed, M/M, Multi, My imagination of an what-if, No idea where this is going so enjoy, Read at Your Own Risk, Reincarnation, don't like then don't read, might be manga spoilers because author caught up to the latest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Akane_Yuna
Summary: What is ahead of this?With a laugh, they remembered his lone back."Well, we only know if we continue moving forward right?"As the sun was too bright, they only remembered his smile.All dreams are meant to be broke. Awaken from dreams and see the world with your own eyes.When they did wake up, tears streaming down their cheeks mumbling, "Wait...who are you?"
Relationships: Erwin/Original Female Character, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 5





	They're Free To Live However

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect daily/constant updates tho.

The wind is blowing messing her hair, it wasn't harsh, but it felt like a gentle caress. The blue skies were as wide as ever, the sun was up and bright. 

_Almost like a dream-_

At the green field of grass, she remembers of picking up branches of wood. Almost filling the basket she carried around, she nodded to herself before heading to the person sleeping under the tree. 

_A dream I don't want to forget-_

Smiling at the person still asleep, she heads over to wake him up. Smiling deep into the scarf on her neck, she laughed at how peaceful it was, to be a child.

_Aaah, it's so peaceful now- _

“Wake up, wake up-” She called out to the person happily, before pausing in late realization.

_I can still meet you-_

As his face is blurred, she gasped, “Who-”

<strike>Who are you?</strike>

**RINGGGGGG!!!!**

**“Something is only amiss when you feel you've lost something.”**

Mikasa Ackerman wakes up to her phone alarm, sitting up in shock as she wipes her tears. Rubbing her messy hair, she turns the alarm off.

“Why...” She mutters, looking out the window is a clear day.

Mikasa stands up, looking at the sky, touching her neck as she muttered, “Why do I feel like I forgot something?”

“Mikasa! How long will it take for you to wake up?” A voice broke her trail of thoughts and went to prepare for her day.

Walking down the stairs in her high school uniform, she meets eyes with an older teen.

“Morning, brat. Took you long enough,” Another man muttered, wearing a suit as he was sitting down at the dining table and sipping coffee.

“Morning, Levi. Where's Kaa-san and Tou-san?” Mikasa nodded and sat down for breakfast.

“Your parents went for an impromptu trip to Italy for a week or two. So, here I'd be babysitting you for 2 weeks.” The man, Levi nodded and tells her.

“Okay.” Mikasa nodded, saying nothing more as she quickly finished her breakfast. There was a nagging at the back of her mind, that it isn't suppose to be so silent. 

<strike> _ Someone is missing- _ </strike>

Frowning as she washes the plates, “Who is missing?”

Levi looked at his watch and stood up, “Quit your mumbles, let's go.”

Mikasa nods, grabbing her bag as she stood up. Levi walking out first to start the engine of the car leaving Mikasa to lock up. Just as she was going to shut the door, she saw something. 

_Hahaha! _

A familiar sound of laughter roared as a shadow of a brown-haired boy ran past her.

Stoping in her tracks, she stared ahead and found the family photo, hung on the walls. 

It's a picture of 6 people, her parents stood in the middle with Mikasa as a baby in her mother's arm while on her father's side is a man with a hat and a child. It had been there ever since she was born but for the first time in all her 15 years, she felt something was wrong.

The empty left side from her mother's felt wrong, there was suppose to be someone else with her. Not from birth, but there should be someone there for her. Not Uncle Levi, it's suppose to be someone else. A boy. 

_In her mind, there was the trail of laughter. In front of her is a boy running ahead, she is running after him. There was another blonde boy running beside her. _

_Her usual grey eyes brighten up like stars as she too was laughing. Indeed, just like that. They ran with all their might, they ran to their fullest, along with the gentle wind towards the light. The boy turned his head, as the light shined upon him. Bright teal eyes that glowed like it was giving her hope- some kind of Miracle._

_Her hands reached out, her hand was going to reach his face. The face of someone important, someone she cherish-_

A loud yell from Levi had once again broke her thoughts, with a gasp, she was getting late. Leaving a last look, Mikasa locked the door with a clack. 

**Clack...**

Mikasa closed the door, and went to the car. Levi is a working as the chief of the marketing section of the company called Scouts Corps Co. It's one of the top business companies in selling products from household daily live uses, to military arms like guns. They are on pair with a long-history of mercenary group called Garrison. 

‘Today is my first day of High school. That dream, is telling me something...I wonder, if things would change?’Mikasa looked out of the car window, hand reaching to her neck before she realized something.

“...Red scarf,” Mikasa muttered absentmindedly.

“If you want one, we can get it later when I pick you up from school today.” Levi says suddenly, making Mikasa jump.

“What- I-...Ok.” Flustered, Mikasa tries to say something but ends up nodding.

“Anyways, enjoy your first day. Maybe you'd make friends and they'd take you to get that red scarf instead.” Levi said as he stopped by the school's gate.

“Thanks for the ride. And....I'd contact via phone later.” Mikasa bows before going off to school.

Levi chuckled a little at his niece, looking at her back becoming smaller. Shaking his head as he continued driving,“I wonder... If she remembers as well,”

_ At Class 1-04 _

Mikasa sat alone at the third row, beside the window. Being the loner she is, Levi is funny at making jokes that she'd make friends.

However, the classroom was very loud, noisy even. Normally, Mikasa would be annoyed, but for some reason, it was nostalgic to her. 

_ But why? _ A question mark appeared in her mind, but it didn't stay for long since the teacher came into class. 

** _Clack...Clack…_ **

A bald man with wrinkles on his forehead, dark circles under his eyes glared at the students. His arrival had successfully silenced the noisy classroom.

“Listen up!” He slammed his books on the table and shouted at them, making everyone sit up straight. 

“Today’s your first day of class. As high schoolers, I hope you can be a little more mature. I am Keith Shadis, your homeroom teacher for the year. Now, you introduce yourself with your name and something about yourself. Now start from the girl at right corner end!” Keith demanded after writing his name on the board. 

“Annie Leonhart.” A blonde girl with blue eyes said plainly, before adding, “I like being alone, so leave me alone.” 

For some reason, just the appearance of Annie had made Mikasa annoyed.

“Reiner Braun, I have a split personality when someone says ‘warrior’ so be careful!” Another blonde boy with brown eyes said with a wide grin.

“Bertolt Hoover…” A boy with short dark hair and hazel eyes spoke timidly, before getting yelled at by Keith, “Speak up! I can’t hear you!”

Surprised, Bertolt blurts out, “Yes! I am Bertolt Hoover, I have weird sleeping postures!” 

Some of the classmates were laughing, but the most ridiculous girl was the one beside Mikasa. With reddish-brown hair and matching eyes, she was eating a mouthful of potato chips before spitting them out laughing. 

Angered, Keith yells at her to stand up.

“Yes, sir! I am Sasha Blouse! Oh, and I love eating!” Sasha stood up and introduced herself, not stopping for another bite. 

“Yes, you love eating. But why are you eating here and now!?” Keith scolded her while Sasha retorts, “I felt hungry so I ate!”

Sasha’s honest answer made the whole class laughed. Having a headache, Keith tells her to go stand out in the hallway. 

“Continue on!” Keith shakes his head, feeling somewhat nostalgic but continued to scowl in order to maintain his strict image. 

“The name’s Ymir! I love Krista!” Ymir laughed out loudly when a blonde girl in front of her pout before sitting down. 

“I am Krista Lenz...” The blonde girl with blue eyes said politely, then with a smiled she continued, “Ymir's my best friend!”

“Franz Kefka. I have a girlfriend!” A boy with shaved black hair and brown eyes said with a smile. 

“Hannah Diamant, Franz is my boyfriend!” A girl with freckles, tied brown hair and brown eyes said. 

“Jean Kirstein. If you say I look like a horse, I will punch you.” A boy with light brown hair and brown eyes said before sitting down. 

“Connie Springer. I love to tells jokes but maybe not now!” A boy with a shaved-hair style with grey eyes laughed before sitting down, under the sharp glare of Keith. 

“Mina Carolina, I like to dance. I also hope to get along with everyone as well!” A girl with black hair tied to loose twin pigtails said. 

“Marco Bott! I like to debate and read novels.” A boy with short dark hair, freckles and brown eyes said with a smile. 

Soon it was Mikasa’s turn. 

With a deadpan, she introduced herself, “Mikasa Ackerman. I like ...silence.” 

Then, it was someone in front of her caught her attention.

“Armin Arlert, I love travelling.” He introduced himself, with chin-length bright blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to sparkle before he smiled and sat down. 

‘That boy! He was there- maybe, he’d know-’ Mikasa thought to herself, ‘Maybe he’d know, who’s missing.’

As the introduction was done smoothly, Keith found something weird. Checking the student list, “There’s supposed to be 15 students-”

** _BANG!_ **

When the classroom door was slammed open, a boy with messy brown hair and teal eyes barged into the classroom.

Mikasa’s eyes brighten, as if she found a missing piece. 

‘Those teal eyes! In my dreams!’ Unknown to Mikasa, the whole class seemed to break into a fond smile. 

“Eren Yeager! Sorry for coming in late, I had an accident and broke my bicycle so I had to run here!” The boy pants, sweating all over. Tugging a bit of the red scarf of his neck, but let it remained.

Keith sigh, “Very well, you have missed the introduction but don’t do this again. Since this is your first time, you can come in. Also, tell that girl outside to come in as well.”

“Yes sir. Hey, come in.” Eren said to Sasha who was still busy eating, gulped everything and threw the plastic bag before heading in class. 

Class started like normal. Only one thing had changed, the whole class felt completed, in a way, they don't realize what was missing in the first place. 

Unknown to them, the darkness that lies behind the light is still lurking. Behind the reality of a peace, dangers still exists.


End file.
